


I'll Always Come Back to You

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's really just worrysome haru he's okay, M/M, This was supposed to be a happy mistletoe fic, but my fingers just had a mind on their own and suddenly there was anst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 3:35 PM, Haru received a call hoping it would be from Rin.</p><p>It was not the call he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic i've written and it's for RinHaru week because who doesn't like rinharu week am i right? This is unbeta'd. Written for Day 3: Magnetism, but also a combo for Day 1: Firsts because reunion. Enjoy anyway!

**_2:30 PM_ **

Haru was on his way back to his shared home from training with local swim coaches and he couldn’t help, but feel giddy.

 

Rin was coming home today.

 

After months of training in Australia and tired goodnights exchanged through headphone sets, he would finally get to hold him again. Haru would get to say goodnight in person face to face with a kiss to go with it, one that wasn’t blow threw the computer screen. Rin’s plane was scheduled to land at exactly 2:10 p.m. and promised to call once he was on his way home.

Haru checked his phone hoping to see at least a missed call, but his phone’s screen was blank only showing the wallpaper when he unlocked it. Haru sighed to himself and shoved his phone back in his pocket. The traffic must be ridiculous or he might just be getting out of the airport. There are a lot of people at airports coming from different places, so maybe it’s just taking him longer to get a taxi. Yeah, that must be it. Haru walked towards his— _their_ house, which wasn’t too far from the place he trained and hoped Rin would call soon.

 

**_3:35 PM_ **

Haru was laying down on the couch trying to distract himself and wait for Rin, but something felt wrong. It has been and hour and some change since Rin’s plane had landed and, yet he hadn’t received a single call from him. Haru typed out the number the airport.

“Hello?” a deep voice sounded through the phone.

 

“Hello. I-I was wondering if you could confirm if the flight from Australia to Japan has landed?”

 

“Do you know what time it was supposed to land?”

 

“At 2:10pm sir”

 

He heard typing and the bustling energy of the airport coming from the speakers. Haru really hoped it was delayed.

 

“It landed safely and on time”

 

Haru’s face dropped.

 

“Ah th-thank you. Goodbye sir” he tapped the end button before the man who helped him could get a word in and put his phone down.

 

So why hadn’t he heard from Rin yet?

 

Worry churned in his gut and he just couldn’t sit still. His eyes kept wandering back to the spot where his phone lay on the coffee table.

Haru forced his eyes back to the magazine he was reading on the “Top 10 Hot Spring Spots In Japan”. He read the same page three times and none of it seemed interesting anymore. His eyes widened in thought.

 

Did Rin not want to see him? Had he found somebody completely different in Australia and was avoiding Haru? Had he done something and now he wants to break up? _What if—_

the shrill ringtone of his phone distracted him from these saddening thoughts. He frowned at his phone, the words ‘Unknown Number' lighting up his screen.

 

“Hello?”

 

**_3:45 PM_ **

Haru stumbled through the hospital doors and over to the front desk.

“Where is _he_?” he demanded out of breath. The lady at the desk only looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Haru could almost laugh if he wasn’t on the verge of jumping across the desk and finding out for himself.

 

“Rin Matsuoka. Where is he?” The lady tapped away at her keyboard and directed him towards Rin’s room. Haru took the elevator and shot off once the door opened on the proper floor, running down the hall until he stopped right outside of Rin’s room.

 

“Ah! You must be Haruka Nanase, yes?” The doctor walking towards him said. Haru whipped his eyes to the doctor in front of him with questions threatening to spill out of his mouth, but could only give the man a nod.

 

“I can see you must be worried, but he’s fine. As I told you earlier, he was in an accident, but he ended up with no critical damage. Rin just has some cuts and a couple of bruised ribs that will heal over time. He’s very lucky he was sitting in the back, the driver with him wasn’t so lucky.” The doctor’s face showed a hint of remorse, but the look was gone and was quickly replaced with a smile “Now go ahead, you’re allowed to see him if you would like”

 

“Thank you” Haru breathed out “So much” and nodded at the doctor and Haru shot up to stand outside Rin’s door.

 

He could almost cry he was so relieved. He had been so worried on the way here thinking the absolute worst happened. All he heard was _“Ms. Nanase? Oh, I apologize! Mr. Nanase? Ah. Rin’s been in an accident—”_ before he dropped his phone and ran around trying to get to the hospital. He thought he was going to come to see Rin hooked up to life support or find out he was in a coma or had amnesia. Turns out he just had a bruised rib. He didn’t know who to thank that he was okay.

**_3:55 PM_ **

 

Haru slowly opened the door and there he was. Rin was bathed in the soft afternoon light coming from the window, he looked angelic almost. Had it not been for the purplish bruise patterned on his face and the cuts littering his body. Haru could see the outline of the bandages over his ribs underneath the hospital gown. He frowned at the sight, he hated seeing Rin hurt.

 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come over here?” were the words that caused the tears Haru was holding back to finally be released. Haru rarely cried, but this time was very much appropriate. He was walking and sniffling over to Rin’s bed.

 

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m right here.” Rin reached out to grab Haru’s hand and guide him into his cramped hospital bed with him. Rin winced a little when he moved, but it was okay because there were more important matters to attend to. Haru scooted in enough to be able to bury his face in Rin’s chest with them laying on their sides.

 

“I’m so sorry we had to meet again like this. I’m so sorry” he whispered, rubbing soothing motions on Haru’s arm.

 

“I planned on taking you out to eat, walk through the park and then I would drive us to the ocean for a late night swim, but instead you got a hospital call and ended up worrying about me. I wanted this to be memorable, but not like this. This is not the bed I imaged me finally getting to hold you in, but at least I get to”

Rin scrunched his face almost with tears coming out of his eyes himself. He didn’t want to cry, not right now anyway. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“Haru I could of lost my life today and all I could thi—” Rin was abruptly cut off by a small “shh” coming from his chest. He moved his head from atop Haru’s and looked at those blue eyes, stained red from his tears.

 

“Not now Rin, I- I _can’t_ talk about that right now. I thought some of the worst things happened to you and I don’t want to think about them. You’re here with me and that’s all that matters. Okay?”

Rin nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Okay.” He kissed the top of Haru’s forehead and snuggled in closer to him.

 

“I promise i’ll take you night swimming some other time” and at that Rin heard a muffled snort and soon soft breathing filled the room. He must of tired himself out from worrying so much. Rin was glad he survived the wreck, what had happened to the driver was— horrible — embedded in his memory. What if he had died and left Haru behind? Rin shivered at the thought. He couldn’t think about that now. He was here and he was alive. Feeling content, Rin closed his eyes to bask in this moment. He was tired and aching all over, but there’s one thing he had left to say to Haru

 

“I’ll always come back to you”

and with that he started to fall deeper into sleep.

 

He missed the whispered “You better” coming from beside him.

 

 


End file.
